19 May 1990 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-05-19 ; Comments *From Peel 144 (BFBS), Peel 145 (BFBS) & Peel 148 (BFBS). Sessions *None Tracklisting File a :(JP: 'Hello and welcome to another John Peel's Music On BFBS. We're going to start off by hearing the next big thing.') *Levellers 5: 'Next Big Thing (LP-Springtime)' (Probe Plus) :(JP: 'Well clearly I don't know whether they are going to be the next big thing, and frankly I don't care a great deal, but I think they're wonderful....the fact that they come from Liverpool is entirely coincidental.') *Englandneworder: 'World In Motion... (Carabinieri Mix) (12")' (Factory) :(JP: 'I'm certainly looking forward to the World Cup, I must admit. I mean, anything to keep me going during the summer, and does it coincide with Wimbledon, which is my least favourite event of the entire year, or have we had Wimbledon this year? Either way I don't care. It's one of those things that seems to be on TV interminably, like the Horse Of The Year show, and kind of endless snooker. Anyway, football starts fairly soon and that will make life worth living again.') *Kilbanes: 'Starfish (12"-Permikev)' (Bad Girl) *Edsel Auctioneer: 'Stickleback (12"-Gutted)' (Decoy) *Kinks: 'I'm Not Like Everybody Else (7"-Sunny Afternoon)' (Pye) *Drag Racing Underground: 'Hellfire (7"-Drag Racing Underground)' (Snakeskin) *Melvins: 'Oven (pink vinyl 7")' (Leopard Gecko) *Inspiral Carpets: 'Commercial Rain (Business Mix) (12")' (Mute) File b *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: 'Choke (LP-Tangle)' (Thwart Productions) *Viv Stanshall & The Big Boys: '(There's) No Room To Rhumba In A Sports Car (2x Compilation CD-The Last Temptation Of Elvis)' (New Musical Express) *Fugazi: 'Brendan #1 (LP-Repeater)' (Dischord) *Tinklers: 'Turn The Screw On The Crank (LP-Casserole)' (Shimmy Disc) *Would Be's: 'There Is There Are That's All (12"-I'm Hardly Ever Wrong)' (Decoy) *Pop Will Eat Itself: 'Rock-A-Hula Baby (2x Compilation CD-The Last Temptation Of Elvis)' (New Musical Express) :(JP: 'Well as we all know, Elvis is still alive out there somewhere, so if you're listening, Elv, drop us a line and tell me which track from this compact disc you'd like to hear yourself.') *Trenchmouth: 'Snakebite (7")' (Ad Infinitum) :(JP: 'I've never been terrifically keen on the work of U2, although somebody wrote and told me the other day that when they first started out I used to play their records all the time. I'm sure I didn't: I mean, I never liked 'em. Anyway, it seems I'm not alone in this, because on the new LP from Last Party, there's a track called...') *Last Party: 'Jesus Hates U2 (LP-Love Handles)' (Harvey) :(JP: 'Well, the lyrics don't seem to imply divine disregard for the prosperous Irish combo, but the title is written in such a way as to imply that that's what they have in mind.') *John Lee Hooker: 'Four Women In My Life (CD-The Detroit Lion)' (Demon) *Edsel Auctioneer: 'Bed, Table, Chair (12"-Voice Of The Harolds)' (Decoy) *Inspiral Carpets: 'Sackville (LP-Life)' (Mute) File c *Work: 'Abdomen (LP-Rubber Cage)' (Woof/Ayaa/In-Poly-Sons) File ;Name *a) Peel 148 *b) Peel 144 *c) Peel 145 ;Length *a) 00:47:27 from 00:09:14 to 00:41:45 *b) 00:46:54 from start to end *c) 00:43:50 from start to 00:02:46 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS